Discord Civil War
Onset Roots Years before the rebellion actually broke out, Jepe and other voices rose up against the oppression of jokes and the lack of emotes by Nick, the current admin of the Discord. These voices would quickly be put down as the Great Silence led to all of them abandoning the Discord. When the Great Awakening happened, there was peace once more in the Discord. Division Slowly, members of the Discord led by Jepe would once again realize why they had thought of rebellion before. The problems they once protested against were still not fixed and this led to more protest. Jepe soon began to lead underground meetings, consisting of Warehouse Waldo, SadBoy, and other Discord members who were not content under Nick's rule. After the public execution of Aryancoconut, Duke Jacob von Briton would also join them in their meetings. Public Execution of Aryancoconut Aryancoconut was a known prophet of the Discord and everyone either loved him or hated him, nobody was in between. After growing tired of his RP and general behaviors, Nick condemned him of bribery. This accusation has since been debunked as it turns out Aryancoconut was just dealing illegal memes to the guy he was "bribing". Aryancoconut was arrested and Nick had him executed, angering many members of the Discord, most notably Duke Jacob von Briton. Last Recruitment In a quick round of recruitment, Nick would quickly find more people to join the Discord, such as CrossCapture. Others joined as well and served in his army. CrossCapture rose high in Nick's esteem and served as his loyal bodyguard. War Skirmishes and the Propaganda Campaign , SadBoy, Duke Jacob von Briton, Warehouse Waldo, and later Swamp Ass fighting against Nick]] About one year after Aryancoconut's exeuction, Jepe and his allies rose up against Nick in a surprise raid on the OC and Propaganda Factories. SadBoy and Jepe quickly got to work, dispensing OC supporting their cause and rallying new members against Nick. Duke Jacob von Briton took his host and routed Nick's host in their first conflict and quickly expanded. More skirmishes would occur between the two, but a new force was on the horizon. The Advent of Swamp Ass Swamp Ass would join the Discord in the midst of the Civil War. With him came Johnathan, but not much is known about him. Swamp Ass found himself on the Rebellion side and was both a master propaganda artist and strategist. This earned him respect from all members of the Rebellion until he began preaching his beliefs. While a select few agreed with him that Nick should be executed and that the Discord should be lawless, most disagreed. However those who spoke out against him were accused of trying to divide the Rebellion and were promptly silenced. The Final Assault After breaching the Discord Manor, Jepe found himself in the same room as Nick and quickly raised his gun at him. After hearing Nick tell a terrible truth, Jepe lowered his gun and moved to arrest him. Before he could do so CrossCapture shot Nick and killed him and then ran away into the wilderness. Returning to his allies, Duke Jacob von Briton was furious to hear of his death and quickly left the camp and formed a new rebellion against those he just fought with. So ends the Discord Civil War. Aftermath Fallout While it is unknown why CrossCapture shot his liege Nick, many point fingers at Swamp Ass, of which nothing has yet to be proven. The death of Nick also led to the splintering of the Rebellion and the infighting that the Discord faces today. Some wonder that if a Nick held a council and heard out the leaders, then Nick would still be alive and that the Discord would never have went to war.